


The List

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: She supposed everyone had a List, things they wanted to do or see or accomplish.  Hers had been pretty much what you'd expect from a Dragon of Clan O'Donnell - build a lair, learn how to use a Cossack whip, become proficient in Cantonese, grow tomatoes and peppers two zones north of where they should be grown, finish that escape tunnel under the third cottage, you know, pretty much the usual.  When had it started to change, when had SHE started to change?  All she knew was, she'd never dare let her brothers get a glimpse of that list now!  She'd never hear the end of it!





	The List

She had a List. Maybe the things on it weren't what anyone else would have put on a list like that, a list of things she really, really wanted to experience, but she wasn't anyone else. She was Meghada ru Dragan. Sometimes she had to chuckle though, as she read through, occasionally checked an item off, or more often, added new things to that List.

If you'd asked her three or four or more years ago, what would be on such a list, it wouldn't have included many of the things she saw in front of her now. She'd never cared much about the things other young women seemed to care about, at least not in the same order of priority. The first thing she'd put on the List had been when she was fourteen. It sat there, right at the top, with a big bold check mark beside it. "Find and build a proper lair".

She looked around at the Cottage with satisfaction; it hadn't been easy, but she had her 'proper lair', complete with gardens and a well and so much more that lent itself to the current need, and that whispery hint of future needs.

Now, though, since meeting her laddie, his friends and team mates, the items were distinctly different. Now, each time it looked like one of those items would be fulfilled, she felt an excitement building, a sense of anticipation possibly well out of proportion to the item itself. The problem with that, of course, is if the item failed to realize itself, the disappointment was equally fierce, enough she sometimes felt embarrassed at feeling something so foreign to a Dragon. Bloody hell, she even got weepy on occasion, and wasn't that a shock!!! She sure wasn't going to share that little tidbit with her family, especially her brothers; they'd never let her live it down!

This was a case in point. She'd been looking forward to this night for several weeks, ever since the dinner and dance had been announced. It was by invitation only, a sort of thank you for those who had helped keep the Vanderdyke family safe while in London. And while she received many invitations to social affairs, damned few (actually none) included Goniff and the team, Ainsley and his guys, a few select others. All were encouraged to bring 'companions', and most intended to do so; they had few such events in their lives as well. It was a dressy affair, and she'd thought to wear that dress Coura had sent down for her; not as fancy as many she wore for 'Society', but just right for this affair, nice but not to outshine anyone else there; the sapphire blue was a good color for her, and the fit just right.

But it wasn't her attire that excited her, it was Goniff's. For one of the few times when not on a mission, he was to be dressed in something that actually fit him. Since that wasn't such an easy task, Michael had taken him and Casino and Chief to a friend in London, and although Casino had bitched ever since about 'don't know why he had to keep running his hand up the inside of my leg!', all of Actor's explanations about inseams and drape and all the rest not having any salutory effect. No, she hadn't seen them in their glory, but had heard from Michael that they were all rather outstanding in their new clothes, though sharing gleefully that the tailor had discreetly requested he find someone ELSE to do the job the next time such was needed, he was tired of getting his hand slapped and being yelled at, along with asking that her brother retrieve the little gold thimble and scissors that had disappeared during the last fitting. She'd thought of that item on her List, "dance with Goniff when he's dressed as sleek and dapper as he was at that Berlin nightclub". Ah, she had been so looking forward to the night!

So, now, looking at the abashed and rather disheaveled duo in front of her, she actually felt like crying! Goniff was begrimed, one lapel hanging by a few threads, side seam split, bruises and scuff marks starting to show on his face. Casino had a black eye forming, and his jacket was half missing a sleeve. While both suits could probably be mended by Mrs. Wilson, it wouldn't be a quick job, and both would have to be cleaned well before wearing, blood and dirt liberally showing here and there.

The explanation given by a tight-lipped Chief who'd come on the scene in time to see it but not get damaged, well it was enough to send Garrison into a steamy rage. It seemed a trio of new guards had taken exception to the guys headed out rigged out so fine while they were stuck sweating out this unseasonably hot night in a stiffling barracks on the Mansion grounds. Goniff and Casino had gone out first to get the jeep, and run into the three, and by the time the dust cleared, mostly due to Garrison yelling his head off at the soldiers and his men, the damage had been done. Meghada had gotten to the Mansion earlier, put the final touches to herself, and was headed out the front door along with Actor when they heard the commotion.

She usually knew what to say, could deal with most situations, but this one, this one seemed, at least for the moment, beyond her. Garrison, having sent the offenders off with a stern Sergeant Major Rawlins, sighed, looking at the two standing in front of him. "Well, you two obviously aren't going anywhere, not in that condition. Even if we could get you patched up enough to be presentable, which I doubt, those clothes are going to need expert help." No one argued with him; he'd said nothing more than the obvious.

"I will call Doctor Riley, ask him to come patch them up, Craig. Then, we have to hurry; Elizabeth is waiting for us at the Carlyle along with her friend Maryanne, and Louise at her flat. We can pick up Giselle at The Twenty-Two Club; she will be disappointed with Casino not coming, but I'm sure she will find plenty of eager partners to squire her around the room. And you, Meghada, I assure you, you will not lack for partners either. Indeed . . ."

He was shocked when, when she gave him an incredulous look and with trembling lips and suspiciously damp eyes, she declared, "I'm not going. You don't have to call AJ; I'll see them to rights." They tried to convince her, even Goniff putting in his encouragement, til she finally burst out, "I don't want to go! You don't understand! It's ruined now!" and turned and dashed back into the Mansion. Even she was aware of how out of character she was acting, "like some feather-brained sixteen year-old!" she told heself in disgust, but somehow, she just didn't care.

Garrison and the others just watched, stunned, as the young woman disappeared through the big door. Casino had sisters and offered a theory about her moodiness, which got him appalled looks from the others, even sharp blushes from Goniff and Chief, and a stern warning from Garrison "I don't think you should mention that idea to her!" Garrison took another look, shook his head, and told the two wounded combatants, "well, you'd better get in there before she really gets upset!"

Garrison and Actor and Chief walked slowly toward the jeep the Sergeant Major had just delivered. "Craig, do you have any idea of what that was about?" Actor asked finally.

"I don't have a clue. I know she was happy about this evening, and none of us like Goniff and Casino missing out, not for something stupid like that, but what got her that upset, I don't know." Chief didn't offer an opinion, and refused to give one when applied to, though he had a pretty good idea, sometimes being a much better observer than his team mate, even their leader. Quietly they drove off into the night, and if they didn't forget about those absent, well, the evening was entertaining enough to distract them from those thoughts quite nicely.

 

Back at the Mansion she tended them, had them change into clean clothes, poured them a drink and dealt out a hand of cards. When the evening came to an end, and she was ready to head for home, Casino excused himself and headed over to the Dorm as Goniff walked with her to the door. Goniff, having shot her puzzled glances most of the evening, took the opportunity to, somewhat hesitantly ask if she was okay.

She flushed, nodded, and apologized for making a scene, then with some hesitation admitted, "I know I acted like a total idiot, but I was just so disappointed. It's just that, that would have been a really big thing from my List . . ."

She stopped, seeing he didn't have any idea what she was talking about, kinda hoping he didn't inquire further. But that wouldn't have been Goniff if he'd done that, curiosity being a huge part of his makeup. After persuasion she explained the List, and that big thing - dancing with him, them both dressed up, dancing to their hearts content. The idea that she'd get so upset about that, knowing she went to plenty of dances and never seemed to like it very much, it touched him somehow, made him feel something he couldn't quite identify. He made an impulsive decision, hoping she didn't get mad about it. He made her sit down on the long bench in the main room, poured her another drink, ordered her to stay put til he gets back. He dashed up the stairs and into the dorm, "ruddy 'ell, Casino, I know we 'ave safety pins around 'ere somewhere," as he searched madly.

Casino watched in bemusement as the little Englishman did a fast and very bad repair job on that dress jacket, but at least the lapel wasn't dangling anymore and the side of the jacket wasn't gaping either, and while the traces of grime wouldn't totally brush out, it looked a lot better than it had; he rushed to get changed, brushed his hair in place and heads back downstairs.

Casino lay there wondering "what the hell was that about???" and then he heard the phonograph playing, and too curious to stay where he was, slipped out of the dorm and onto the landing, to see Goniff and Meghada, lights dimmed to the point he could just see them, barely see their faces, as they danced together, totally engrossed in each other. In that light, the damage to him, to his clothes, wasn't so apparent, so what the safecracker saw was a rather elegant looking couple, held closely together, swaying, moving remarkably well to the music. He heard soft laughter, saw the light kiss that didn't interupt their dancing in the least. He leaned against the wall, watched through another piece of music and then a third, before it dawned on him that this was a private thing. Oh, in that big room in London, maybe it wouldn't have been so, at least not so much, but here, in the darkness, yes. An odd thought came to him {"or maybe it's just easier to SEE here, without a bunch of other people around."}

He eased his way back to the Dorm, wondering when his team mate would come up, wondering if it would even be before the others got home, forgetting they were planning to spend the night in London because of the curfew. He fell asleep to the sound of music and didn't know the time when that door opened and he heard the rustling as Goniff prepared to bed. "She okay now?" Casino asked quietly, not teasing as he normally would.

"Yeah."

There was a pause, "Casino, you ever make a List? You know, things you want to do, not the day to day things, but important stuff? Not so much w'at's important to any one else, but just to you??"

Casino turned his head, looking off into the darkness toward that cot close to his. "Nah, why? You got one?"

"No, but I'm thinking of starting one. Seems like it could be an interesting thing to do, you know? Just when things come to mind, so I don't forget if I ever get the chance to do some of it." And if that seemed an odd thing for his friend to be thinking about, especially in the middle of the night, Casino was too sleepy to comment, just yawned and drifted back to sleep.

Goniff? Well, it took him a little longer, and the smile on his face would have told Meghada a lot, if she could have seen it. Of course, it was close to a mirror image of the one she saw in the mirror when she undressed for bed in her neat Cottage. And yes, that item got a huge check mark beside it, as she sat with her morning coffee and her List. Of course, as seemed to happen more and more these days, along with checking that little (Big) item off, two or three other items came to mind, and were added to the list, bringing their own smile of anticipation.

Up in the big house, a certain little pickpocket had rummaged around til he found a small notebook with nothing much in it. He ripped out the pages that had been scribbled on, and wrote on the new first page: My List. The next page had one item so far, and that had a proud check mark in front of it: 'Dance with Meghada in the dark, for as long as we want, with no one else around'.


End file.
